seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Ticklish Octopus
:Polvina: It’s almost done. This’ll be just the thing for you, Tentie. :Tentie: gurgling :Marcello: in Hey, what you making? :Tubarina: Touch that and you’ll be sorry! :Marcello: a taste Yuck! That’s awful! :Polvina: It’s a special herbal soup for Tentie. :Ester: It’ll help him with his problem. :Marcello: What problem? :Tubarina: It’s embarrassing, so we can’t say. :Marcello: He seems alright to me. :Tentie: gurgling :Marcello: But you do look sad, Tentie. I know the cure for that! Tentie and laughs :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: No, Marcello! :Ester: Stop! :Tentie: inks :Marcello: What? Why’d you do that at me, Tentie? :Ester: He didn’t mean to do it. :Tubarina: That’s his problem. :Polvina: He has a minor condition. He inks when he laughs. :Ester: This soup will help him. :Tubarina: Eat up, Tentie. :Tentie: drinks :Marcello: Is it serious? :Polvina: It’s only temporary. :Ester: He’ll be fine again soon. :Marcello: Great. We don’t want an unhappy Tentie, do we? Tentie :Tentie: gurgling :Tubarina: Marcello, stop that! :Marcello: What’s your problem? He’s drunk his soup, hasn’t he? :Tentie: inks :Marcello: Ahh! :Tubarina: The soup wouldn’t work that quickly. Why did you do that? :Marcello: It was only a joke. :Polvina: It wasn’t very funny. :Ester: It was cruel! :Marcello: Cruel? No way! I was just helping him to feel good! :Ester: He can do without that sort of help. :Polvina: Octopi are delicate creatures. You have to treat them carefully. Here. Tentie, have some more. :Tentie: drinks :Marcello: Look at that! I’ve got ink on me! :Tubarina: Maybe that will teach you to be more thoughtful in the future. :Polvina: Keep eating, Tentie. :Ester: It’ll make you better. :Polvina: You’ll be as good as new in no time! :Marcello: Lotta fuss about nothing, if you ask me. :Spikey: gurgling :Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: You can play with your friends, Tentie, while we do our homework. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Have fun, Tentie! Er, but not too much. You don’t want to laugh, right? :Tentie: then gurgling sadly :Spikey: then picks up a ball :Tentie: hits him, gurgling :Spikey and Gummy: gurgling :Tentie: then inks :Spikey and Gummy: even more :Tentie: embarassedly :Polvina: Tentie! :Tubarina: Gummy! :Ester: Spikey! :Polvina: Did you search the garden again? :Ester: We’ve looked everywhere. :Tubarina: Inside and out. :Marcello: Hey, what’s with all the noise? :Tubarina: Our pets are missing. :Marcello: So what’s the problem? They’ll come home. :Ester: But they didn’t tell us they were going anywhere. :Polvina: They always tell us that. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: There you are. :Polvina: But Tentie isn’t with them! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Run away? What do you mean, run away? :Polvina: Who’s run away? :Tubarina: Tentie! :Marcello: Tentie? Why? It wasn’t because I tickled him! :Ester: That doesn’t matter now. :Polvina: What matters is to find him and bring him home! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: You followed him as far as the Bubbles Lighthouse? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: He was heading for Dryland? :Polvina: Oh, no! :Ester: Polvina! :Tubarina: Wait! We’ll come with you! :Ester: Polvina! :Marcello: Slow down! :Tubarina: We’re trying to help you! :Ester: Where are you going? :Polvina: There’s only one place Tentie can be! I have to get there to help him! :Tubarina: Can’t we stop for a moment while you tell us? :Polvina: Not if we’re going to save him! :Ester: Save him? Just explain to us what you’re talking about, please! :Polvina: My mother found Tentie as a baby on a rock shelf close to Dryland. :Tubarina: How close? :Polvina: As close as you can get. That’s why my mother brought Tentie home and gave him to me to look after. :Ester: So? :Polvina: So I haven’t looked after him properly, have I? :Polvina: crying This is the place where Tentie was found. :Ester: Why do you think he came here? :Polvina: It’s where he last saw his mother. :of Drylanders :Marcello: Wow, Drylanders! I’ve never seen so many! :Tubarina: Keep your head down or they’ll see you! :Ester: Let’s use the seaweed, just in case. :Marcello: Why are you doing that? :Ester: In case a Drylander sees us. :Tubarina: They’ll think we’re just floating weed. :Polvina: Come on, Marcello. :Marcello: Do I have to? :Tubarina: You do if you don’t want to break the First Law of Salacia. :Marcello: I know. Never show yourself to the people of Dryland. seaweed on Yeck! :Ester: Let’s split up. Polvina and I will search the other side of the rocks. :Tubarina: Marcello and I will take this side. If you find Tentie, let us know right away. :Ester: up :Tubarina: Tentie! :Marcello: I can’t see him anywhere. :Tubarina: Marcello, get over here! You’re too out in the open! :Marcello: Hey, what’s your problem? I know what I’m doing! :Tubarina: Look out! :wave hits :Marcello: screams :Tubarina: Marcello! Marcello! Oh, please be alright. :Marcello: Hey hey! I’m alright! :Tubarina: Oh, you silly sand slug! You could’ve been seriously hurt! :Marcello: Nah, I’m fine. Hey, did you see how that Drylander rode that wave? I’d love to do that! :Tubarina: We’ve come to find Tentie, not ride waves! Now stick close to the rocks, will you? :Marcello: I’d so love to do that. :Polvina: squeaking Tentie! :Ester: Tentie! :Polvina: He’s not here. :Ester: Not here either. :Polvina: gasp Ester, hide! :Ester: What? :Polvina: Quickly! :Drylander swims by :Ester: Is that a Drylander? :Polvina: It wasn’t a fish, that’s for sure. :Ester: I didn’t think Drylanders could live underwater. :Polvina: Me neither, but they must be able to. :of a carriage sailing above :Ester: What’s that? :Polvina: It’s a Drylander carriage! :Ester: Hurry! We have to warn Tubarina and Marcello! :Tubarina: If Tentie is around here, we can’t see him. :Marcello: pulls Tubarina back :Drylander swims by :Tubarina: It’s true! :Marcello: There are Drylander fish! :Tubarina: We need to warn Ester and Polvina! :of a carriage sailing above :Ester: Listen! It’s that Drylander carriage again. :Polvina: Which way is it coming from? :Ester: It’s already here! :Polvina and Ester: screaming :Marcello: Did you see it? :Ester: Those Drylanders can see through the bottom of their carriage! :Tubarina: How can we find Tentie with so many of them looking down on us? :Ester: We don’t have to! :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Tentie! :Tubarina: No, Polvina! :Ester: You’ll be seen! :of a carriage sailing above :Polvina: Tentie! :look from their carriage and take photos :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Poor Tentie. :Tubarina: We can get to him if we go through the seaweed. :Ester: This way! :of a carriage sailing above :Ester: I’m certain this was where he was. :Polvina: He can’t be too far away. :Ester: Let’s spread out. :Polvina: But be careful of that Dryland carriage. :Tubarina: And that Dryland fish! :Marcello: Tentie? Tentie, was that you? Tentie? Oh, Tentie, listen. I know I don’t speak your language, but hear me out anyways. I’m so sorry if I made you feel bad. We want you to come home. And I promise not to tickle you again, honest. Please, Tentie, come home. :Tentie: gurgling :Marcello: Oh, Tentie! :of a carriage sailing above :Marcello: yelps Get back! whispering This way! sees The Drylander fish! There’s no way out! We’re gonna be caught by a Drylander. :Tentie: gurgling :Marcello: What? I don’t understand. I’m the Hammerhead Shark Prince, I can’t speak octopus. :Tentie: gurgling :Marcello: What? You want me to tickle you? :Tentie: gurgling :Marcello: But that’s what started all this trouble in the first place! :Tentie: gurgling :Marcello: Alright, if that’s what you want… Tentie :Tentie: inks :Marcello: More? :Tentie: gurgling :Marcello: Okay, I hope you know what you’re doing… Tentie :Tentie: inks, repeat :fish backs away, carriage sails off :Marcello: Brilliant, Tentie. You sure saved us! :Ester: Anything? :Tubarina: Nothing. :Polvina: distraught Oh, I don’t think we’ll ever find him now. :Marcello: You won’t, but I will, because I have! :Polvina: gasps Tentie! You’re alright! :Tentie: gurgling :of a carriage sailing above :Tubarina: Uh-oh. We won’t be alright if we don’t get out of here! :Ester: Then let’s go. :Polvina: Home? :Others: Home. :Tentie: gurgling :Ester: Just a little more should do it. :Marcello: then tastes :Ester: What’s it like? :Marcello: Terrible. :Tubarina: That means it must be perfect! :Polvina: Here you are, Tentie. Eat it all up. :Tentie: drinks :Ester: I always thought Drylanders were strange. :Tubarina: But after today, they’re even stranger. :Polvina: They like to ride waves. :Ester: And be like fish. :Tubarina: And look at the sea through the bottom of their carriages. :Polvina: There’s a lot we have to learn about Drylanders. :Marcello: And I learnt one thing about octopuses. You don’t make them laugh when they don’t wanna. :Tentie: gurgling :Girls: then giggling :Marcello: Hey, you’re up to something, aren’t you? Don’t you think you can fool me! :Polvina: giggles We wouldn’t dream of fooling you, Marcello. :Ester: But we would dream of making you laugh when you don’t want to. :Tubarina: Get him! :Marcello: laughing No! :Everyone: laughing